The Gentleman’s Guide to Dating
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: I’m not saying I’m a genius about girls but then again, you probably aren’t either, so shut up and sit down and take a few pointers from the best. InuXKag.


The Gentleman's Guide to Dating

One-Shot

Rating: M - Language.

Genre: Romance/Comedy.

Summary: I'm not saying I'm a genius about girls but then again, you probably aren't either, so shut up and sit down and take a few pointers from the best. InuXKag.

Dedication: Everyone!

Inspiration: Hell if I know, have fun ladies and gents!

* * *

_The Gentleman's Guide to Dating_

What is the most difficult thing in life? No, seriously, name a few.

Asking directions? Yeah, definitely top ten.

Admitting you're wrong? Number two.

Love? Bingo.

No matter how confident a man is, no matter how big his head is, a mans biggest fear is and always will be, women. Put a tough guy against an angry woman and he's doomed.

Men and Women are fascinating in a confusing, scream at the top of your lungs, kind of way. Both sexes think the other is difficult and that their own is simple. This just makes everything even more complicated. But that's just how we are, I guess.

And that's why this guide was created, to help you lost souls on your adventure in a little thing called love. So let's dive into what you're all doing wrong and why you're sitting here, reading this, instead of going out with a lady friend for the evening.

"InuYasha!" I look over and smirk seeing the blue eyed girl run up to me in a thin black sweater and jeans. She smiled sweetly at me as she crossed the street. I couldn't help but take note of her tall thin frame, her figure hiding beneath the sweater and jeans. Her long black hair fell in waves, flashes of blue shining under the right light. Her heart shaped face and full lips lit with happiness as she got closer.

That's Kagome Higurashi. But back off, she's mine.

I've known her since we entered High school; she was in my biology class. She was always this cute little girl with a smile for the whole world. She was nice to everyone, and never seemed interested in dating, let alone interested in dating _me._ But that didn't stop my efforts.

I started asking her to go out, just as friends, of course, and she'd always agree. We'd go on walks or just see a movie. I pressed further, asking for a real chance and she had given it to me. Now, I know you all can't be as lucky as me to catch a girl this amazing, but that's why I'm here to help you.

"Hey, Kagome." I smiled as she came near, hugging me tightly. I took my hands out of my jeans and wrapped them tightly around her small body, kissing her temple gently.

Alright, _Rule 1: Touch her._

No, not like a pervert. Touch is a simple form of interest, and any touch, even just a light brush of the hands, can set the mood. Touch her as much as possible, small hugs, laying your hand on her knee while you guys watch a movie, wrapping her in your arms. Something, anything, but keep it G-rated until _she_ makes the move. You have to make sure she's comfortable.

"How was your day?" I asked as I took her hand in mine and started off. We walked around downtown a lot, usually right after she was done classes at the art college and after I was done work. I was lucky enough to score an intern job for a big company and was well on my way to getting an actual position.

"It was okay, kind of boring, how about you?" She smiled up at me. I love the way her eyes look when she looks at me, nothing but love.

"It was decent. Boring as usual, but I'm glad I get to see you." I say casually. I glance my gold eyes over to see her blushing and smiling. She didn't draw attention to the comment but gave my hand a soft affectionate squeeze as I ran my free hand through my silver hair.

_Rule 2: Let her know you like her._

I know what you're about to say,

"Oh, _really_ InuYasha? Let her know you _like_ her? I would have _never_ guessed that!"

And I think you know what I'm going to respond with,

"Fuck you. I have a girl, you don't. I think we both know who just won this round."

Yeah, suck it.

But on a serious note, guys have a tendency to not think about what they say; it's a curse, really. Sometimes we think our girl knows she means the world to us without saying anything. News flash, girls aren't psychic, and it wouldn't kill you to say something every once and a while. Besides, a girl appreciates it when you actually let your guard down for a bit to say something sweet.

"Oh! Guess what," She paused and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue as I saw watched her stormy eyes fill with excitement.

"I finished that painting I was working on!" She did a small fist pump with her free hand as we walked together. I smirked and shook my head before pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations, I hope I get to see it soon?" She nodded her head and started explaining what it looked like and the meaning behind the piece.

_Rule 3: Respect her._

Not just her, but what she likes. Try to take an interest. I'm not saying you need to lie to her and tell her that you like ballet even if you are deathly allergic to pink, but at least make an effort to get into what she's into.

Take me and Kagome for example. I hate art. I don't give a rat's ass about any sculpture missing limbs. I don't even think that's 'art'. I think that's called 'unfinished' or 'lazy bastard'. But for Kagome, I'm willing to at least try to see what the hype is all about.

Even to this day, I still don't like art, but when she gets excited about something and starts to get that happy look in her eyes, I'd gladly stare at a statue missing arms for a day. That's just how important she is to me. Plus, it makes me fill with pride to know that I'm trying and that she appreciates how much I'm trying for her.

"What were you thinking tonight? Movie at home?" She asked as we walked through the park. It was getting a bit late out but we were content to watch the day slip away and just do what we wanted. I shrugged my shoulders. She usually made the plans, and that was fine by me.

I watched as she rolled her eyes playfully and smile up at me as she leaned into my side, her arm around my waist and mine around hers. We didn't say much as we walked; only listening to the city sounds around us and the wind.

"So…there's this new art exhibition next weekend, around the same time as the hockey game…" She slyly slipped in. I chuckled and shook my head as I looked down into her blue eyes.

_Rule 4: Compromise._

Compromise is key for any human relationship, whether it's that guy you know from the coffee room or your mother; you need to compromise. It's just the way life rolls. And Kagome and I are no different. Every now and then we make a compromise: go to an art gallery with her and she watches the hockey game with me.

It shows that we're mature enough to talk about things and that we're both willing to try. Relationships take effort, and if you're not willing to put in effort, there's a reason you're alone on Friday nights.

I know Kagome doesn't like hockey much, in fact, I don't think she knows a thing about it, even after all these years of watching it with me, but every time I look over at her on the couch of our apartment during a break, I see that she's smiling at me and holding my hand, content.

She doesn't like hockey, but she likes spending time with me. And that's exactly how I feel about art exhibitions. I never understand the 'deeper' meaning to art, and in fact, I don't think a splatter of red paint on a black surface _should_ be considered 'deep' but I still stand with Kagome, holding her hand and looking at pieces for hours on end.

Compromise shouldn't make you feel jilted or annoyed. If that person is worth it, compromise is worth it too.

I look down at Kagome and smile. She's average height, but against me she seems pretty short, just coming under my chin. I like that though. When I hold her in my embrace, she fits perfectly against me, tucked under my chin. I smile as we head to the move rentals, picking something out.

"I'm feeling this…" She pulled out Rob Marshall's _Memoirs of a Geisha, _again. I rolled my eyes. Do you even understand how long that movie is? It's like a never ending cycle of forbidden love or some deep shit like that. I shook my head and pulled out Michael Bay's, _Transformers. _She in turn shook her head and pointed at _Memoirs of a Geisha_ again_._ Sometimes, boys, you just can't compromise.

We stood there for a while, glaring. Her eyes narrowing any time mine narrowed. The only sounds breaking the silence were the footsteps of costumer's walking by us in confusion. I sighed and blinked, finally caved.

Whatever, you'd do the same thing.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, putting the movie back and pulling out Quentin Tarantino's, _Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2. _ I smirked at her and nodded my head as we went to the front cashier. That's what I loved abut Kagome. She understood that some things I just didn't get, like art, so instead of forcing me to do it all the time, she would give in and find a good place for both of us. Just at the borderline.

She was just too good to me.

We walked home after picking up the movies, the night was getting colder, and the air a bit chilly and I could see her shiver slightly as we walked.

_Rule 5: When she's cold, you make her warm._

It seems like common sense to try and keep your girl warm, but you'd be surprised at the number of guys out there that don't even notice. I don't care if it's negative fifty outside, _without_ wind-chill, if your girl is shivering, you offer her your sweater, no questions asked.

And let's say you will literally freeze and die if you do take your jacket off, the least you could do is hold her so you both can heat up. But either way, battling against the cold, you now mean nothing and your girl means everything. You will make her warm even if that means you freeze to death.

I swiftly unzip my thick red sweater and take it off, putting it around her shoulders as she gives me a surprised look. I smile at her as she slips her arms in and whispers a soft thank you. I like how she looks in my sweater, it's so big and she's so small. Yet somehow it seems to fit.

"But now you're cold…" She noted when I shivered a bit. See that? Now I'm cold, but at least she's warm. Do you got that?

You cold? No one gives a shit.

She's cold? You build a fucking fire on the side of the road out of sticks and newspaper you just found.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around me, giving me some heat as we walked. I shook my head but wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly to me, not because I was cold, but because I liked having her so close to me.

As we walked to our apartment, passing building after building, I thought back to the days of high school when we would stay out late, doing whatever, and then I'd walk her home, which brings me to…

_Rule 6: Walk her home._

Seems like common sense too, right? You'd also be surprised. I don't remember a time when I _didn't_ walk a girl home, even if it was a friend, like Sango, who is dating my best friend, Miroku. She's a friend and kind of in a way, a sister, and even then, I would offer to walk her home if Miroku wasn't around.

It doesn't matter how much she declines, you walk her home, even if it means you follow her.

Creepy? A little.

Necessary? Very.

Today's world isn't as innocent as it used to be, there are some real crazy's around and it just makes sense to protect the people you love. Even if a girl throws out the,

"_I'm your equal, I can walk myself home, I'm strong, blah, blah, blah."_

You make it your soul mission to walk her home. This isn't because guys think girls are weak or need protecting; it's actually a selfish reason. We like to know you're safe, and it makes us feel better to make sure you get home without something happening. So really, we're only walking you home to make sure we are worry free. Just do us a favour, next time a guy offers to walk you home, just say yes, he's only doing it because he cares and he needs to make sure that you're okay.

"…but she sits down anyways. I mean, it's not a big deal, but you could tell she knew she was making him feel uncomfortable, like, way to be rude…" Kagome was talking about some girl in her Art History class and a guy in her Design Studies class.

I know, I _know, _how hard it is to listen to your girl talk about something you don't really understand or care for, but for the love of god, do it.

_Rule 7: Listen._

This is the oldest rule in the book, but for some reason, _no one actually uses it._ Seriously guys? Seriously. Listen to her. Or at least make an extreme effort to _look_ like you are. Nod, smile, and laugh at the appropriate times. And you know what?

Gold star to you, if you actually _do_ listen.

If you can bring that conversation back a few weeks later, or recognize the names she uses, or even ask if that whole dilemma cleared up the next day, you deserve an award. It's hard to listen, no matter whom you're talking to but for her, make an effort.

"That's stupid. Did he say anything to her?" I asked back as we entered our home of two years. It was a modest apartment, nothing much, with only one bedroom but it was something Kagome and I had rented together. We had worked between schooling and managed to get enough money for it. It was small but cozy and there were so many memories attached to it I couldn't see living anywhere else, at least, for now.

Listening to Kagome wasn't that hard for me, I liked knowing what was going on in her life. But I was lucky like that.

"No, he's too nice to. So he just sat there awkwardly and we tried to ignore it." Kagome rolled her eyes as she started up the popcorn. I held her hips in my hands from behind, leaning down to kiss her gently on the neck before giving her a playful slap on the behind and going to change.

Taking my shirt and my pants off, I sat on the bed in my boxers, looking at our small room. There were pictures everywhere, courtesy of Kagome, from high school to just a few months ago. I smiled at the black framed picture of Kagome and me together under a cherry blossom tree kissing.

I had framed that picture for her birthday.

You may say that's not much of a gift in which I would reply…

_Rule 8: The little things matter most._

Kagome doesn't like getting gifts. At least, that's what she says. I know you guys out there have heard of a friend falling for that trap, or even yourself. You know the one, the one where the girls all like,

"_Ohhh, I don't want a gift, really."_

And you're all,

"_Score, I'm home free."_ So you get her shit all and then she's all,

"_What? You didn't think I was serious, did you?"_ And you end up on the couch for the night.

Yeah, that one. Well, I have learned a trick for it while dating Kagome. She always says she doesn't want a gift, and I know she actually means it, so we settled on an agreement to not exchange gifts. But even if you and your gal do this, follow this sub-rule:

_Don't fucking believe a word she says._

Every girl and I mean _every_ girl likes getting gifts. And even if you both agree not to get each other gifts, you have to get her something. I'm not talking big, I'm talking something, and something small means something. This means you can get her a card, or even a flower. _Just get her something._

She says she doesn't want anything, you get her a card. I don't care what she says; just get her something to tell her you at least thought about getting her something for the event. She'll appreciate that not only did you _technically_ listen to her when she said she didn't want anything, but you still got her a small token of love.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I felt a warm petite body cover me. I smiled as I looked up from my laying down on my stomach position on our bed and turned around, letting her lay on me. She was already wearing one of my shirts, giving me a soft kiss.

"You ready?" She asked as I sat up. I nodded my head but just before I let her go, I tugging her back to me, letting her stand between my legs as I sat on the bed. My hands resting around her hips and I leaned up just as she leaned down, giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips as she pulled back. Her blue eyes brightened up as she looked down into my gold eyes, holding my face between her soft palms. She let a smile grace her full lips and kissed me again.

"I love you too."

_Rule 9: If you love her, tell her._

This rule is hard, probably the hardest. No one wants to admit they love the other one first, and it's seen as a norm for the guy to say it first. That's not always true, so this rule isn't just restricted to guys. This is for everyone.

Love is complicated, difficult and hard, but so worth it. People hide behind fear and insecurities when they love someone, not wanting to say anything, for fear of getting rejected. You're right, getting rejected hurts, a lot, but if you don't try you'll always regret it. I was so terrified when I told Kagome. She had gotten all tense and silent and I thought for a moment,

"_Oh shit, she's totally shutting me down. I'm going to grow old and alone, petting a bunch of cats and yelling at kids to get off my lawn! What have I done?"_

And then she kissed me, whispering that she loved me too. And I got all cocky before she hit my chest painfully to take me down a peg. But that's beside the fact. Taking that risk will always, always be worth it and damn, do you have balls for saying it.

"Come on, the movies starting." She nudged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her small waist, my chin resting on the top of her raven locks as we both walked out of our room and into the living room. Her body fit against me so perfectly, my arms tightened around her waist as we entered the living room. I gathered her in my arms as we lay down, watching the movie together in the darkness of out apartment.

Our legs tangled together as my arms wrapped protectively around her waist, taking in her sweet and pure scent. She smiled and ran her hand up and down my forearm soothingly as the opening credits started.

And this is where the last and final rule comes in.

_Rule 10: Be yourself._

Yeah, yeah,

"Oooooh so _original,_ InuYasha."

Shut up for a second, you snarky smartass.

These rules, all of them, will fall into place when you find that one person. I never really needed to write any of this down because everyone, when in love, follows these rules already. Not only that, but if you try to change yourself into this gentlemen that you may not be then your special friend won't be falling in love with _you_ will they?

No, they'll be falling in love with someone they _think _you are.

These rules are guidelines for when you're stuck or confused, but they aren't life rules you have to obey. Fact is, love will guide you and you'll know what to do, you don't need my help.

The rule about touch? You'll do that because you can't stand to be away from them.

The rule about telling her you like her will slip away but you'll always remember it.

The rule about respecting her is something you already do.

The rule about compromise will be something you have to work on, but you'll do it because you love her.

The rules about warming her when she's cold and walking her home will come naturally because you'll always want to protect her.

The rule about listening will be harder, but whatever, you can't be perfect.

The rule about the little things will stay in the back of your mind and the rule about telling her you love her will always be there, because you'll always want to say it when you're with her.

So just remember the last rule, because that's all you need.

Be yourself.

The rest will kind of fall into place.

Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to watch a movie with my girlfriend, so seriously.

Get out.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Haha this was purely for fun. Hope you guys liked it! Happy Holidays to everyone and may all your wishes come true! Sorry for the lack of a festive one-shot. See you all soon!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
